


You Better Stay Still

by casualpastelgay



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood Drinking, Bondage, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Making Out, Orgasm Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Ruki catches you... In the kitchen?~





	You Better Stay Still

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> I said I was going to do Subaru next, but some nice Ruki channeling with a nice sinner made me decide to do some some “nice” Ruki. Contains: blood drinking, kitchen sex, lots of making out, minor pain play, bondage, asphyxiation, lots of teasing, and orgasm denial.

You huffed as you reached up to a cupboard in the Mukami kitchen. It was the middle of the day, so you were the only one who bothered to be awake. Although the only reason you were awake at such a time since your shift to trying to become nocturnal was because you needed a drink of water.

Even on your tiptoes you couldn’t reach high enough to grab any of the glasses. An irritated sigh escaped your lips as you hitched a leg up onto the counter to see if it would make reaching up so high any easier.

A soft laugh made you whirl around, which in turn caused you to slip off the counter and fall haphazardly onto the floor.

“You have an interesting way of moving, Livestock.” The dark-haired vampire noted, leaning against one of the kitchen walls, his hand curled around a book. His stormy blue eyes pierced into you as he stood upright and advanced towards you.

As he closed in you pulled yourself into a sitting position, smoothing out your pajamas in nervousness.

Ruki placed the book on the counter and easily reached up to the cupboard and shut it, then looked down at you. “I would get you a drink, but I think I’d rather have a drink.”

“But Ruki you should be asleep, it’s daytime.” You attempted to reason with him, but he snorted at you and reached down to grab your collar and pulled you until you stood.

“You’re quite noisy, you know, and how could I ignore that delicious scent.” Ruki responded in a cool voice, dipping his head to sniff your neck.

He hummed against your skin in a way that made you flush pink, you instinctively took a step back. Ruki followed your steps and you were soon bowed back against the counter, Ruki’s breath fanning across your neck.

You braced a hand against Ruki’s chest, and another against the counter, trying to push yourself up and get him off of you. Ruki, however, had other ideas, as he swiftly pinned both of your wrists to the counter and leaned you back further so your feet slid off the floor.

“Is there a problem, Livestock?” Ruki asked, in a way that you knew if you responded with ‘yes’ it would end so much worse for you. So you shook your head ‘no’ and gulped nervously.

Ruki smirked against your skin and pressed his fangs gently against your throat, moving them slowly up and down, never piercing your skin. It tickled slightly, making you squirm.

“Don’t my fangs feel nice?” He closed his mouth slowly, his fangs sinking into your flesh. You gasped and writhed as Ruki gulped your blood, his gravelly moans making warmth sear through your tired body.

“It hurts…” You whimpered, your body rolling up against Ruki’s chest as you tried to lean away from his mouth.

A growl emanated from Ruki’s lips as he grasped your wrists in one of his hands and bowed your body up fully against his as he continued to suckle from different spots across your neck. “You’re mine Livestock,” he murmured, lightly drawing his tongue up and down your throat.

You moaned lightly as his tongue traced spirals across your skin, then tensed when he closed his lips over an unmarked spot and sucked harshly. Your mouth fell open as he left hickeys on places across your shoulders and neck where his fangs never pierced.

“How does this feel?” Ruki asked in low, dangerous voice. His fangs nipped at your ear as his breath vibrated against you. “Does it feel good, Livestock?” He repeated the question, tightening your body against his.

You were too dazed to speak, but you nodded shakily, making Ruki snort. “Such a pity Livestock, I guess I’ll have to find where your voice went.”

Your eyes widened in fearful anticipation, as Ruki pulled his mouth from your ear. He gazed at you sternly which caused you to shy away, but he dropped the hand holding your wrists together and grabbed your chin. You narrowly avoided your head knocking against the counter, but you had little time to process that before Ruki’s mouth took yours.

He pressed his tongue between your teeth immediately, using his weight to lean you flat against the counter and pressing his arms on the marble counter top next to your ears so you wouldn’t be able to turn your head.

Ruki was unwavering in his intensity as his salty-sweet tongue explored your mouth and weaved around your tongue, leaving you lightheaded and weak. You soon began to squirm, trying to detach your mouth from his greedy lips, but he wouldn’t let you.

He pressed his body tighter still against yours and moved his arms so they pressed against your ears and grabbed a fistful of your hair to keep you still as he continued to moan into your mouth.

Weak squeaks of pleasure and desperation started to pull from your lips, which Ruki sighed in response to. “There’s your voice, you should be grateful I found it for you.”

He moved his lips away from you, staring at you as you choked and gasped as the air you desired found its place back in your lungs. “Do you need oxygen more than you need me?” Ruki asked, pulling you up so you sat on the counter top. He grabbed your wrists in the process and pinned them to your sides as he continued to stare at you with a dark need pulsating deep in his eyes.

You didn’t respond, but you cast your eyes downward at the buttons of Ruki’s shirt. The pale skin peaking from the collar of his shirt made the warmth within you burn brighter as you realized, he might be wrong.

“What’re you staring at, Livestock.” Ruki sneered, holding your wrists behind your back with one hand moving the hand not holding your wrists to the buttons on his shirt and slowly undoing them as he leaned closer to you.

As he finished undoing his buttons his nose brushed against yours, the smell of your blood still on his lips wafted into your nose as he shrugged one of his arms out of his shirt and let it hang loosely on his opposite elbow. He still held your wrists behind you as he switched the hand securing them so he could drop his shirt to the floor.

Suddenly Ruki released your wrists and stepped away from you slightly, your head still reeling from the intoxicating scent that surrounded him, he spoke to you harshly. “Well, strip for me.”

You gaped for a moment, then shied away as Ruki closed in on you again. “Oh, do you need help, Livestock?” He asked darkly, then grabbed the collar of your shirt in his teeth and ripped downwards, exposing your bare chest to him.

A whimper bubbled from your lips as he stared at you, you raised your arms to cover yourself but he caught your hands and twisted them backwards harshly for a moment, making you yelp. “Don’t do that again.” He demanded, “ _You better stay still_.”

Ruki dropped your hands and moved his nose to the base of your throat, then slowly drew it down between your breasts. You squirmed slightly, Ruki responded to your movement by biting into one of your breasts. “I said  _stay still.”_ He growled, sliding his tongue across the wound he gave you as you whimpered and tensed your body.

His tongue ghosted across your nipple, and a moan slipped from your lips as he closed his mouth around the peak of your breast and started to suck until it hardened, then he switched to the other.

The fact that he was only using his lips and mouth to touch you was affecting you in a strange way. You wanted to pull him close but you knew if you moved he’d bite you or do something else to keep you from moving. Whimpers escaped your throat as desire coiled deep in your core.

Ruki moved his mouth between your breasts and looked up at your through his eyelashes. “Be patient, Livestock. Or I’ll tie you down.” He smirked as the thought of that made you shudder. “Oh, would you like that?”

As Ruki moved away from you, you instinctively reached for him, he grabbed the wrist of the hand you reached with and held it in a painful grip while he sunk his fangs into your arm. “You wouldn’t like me tying you down, Livestock.” Ruki warned, his voice dripping with lust. “But I suppose I’ll humor you.”

Quick as a flash Ruki had tied your wrists up to the knobs of the cupboards above you. You had no idea where he got the rope from, but chances are he teleported to the garden shed to get it and back quicker than you could comprehend it, since the  _need_ inside of you was clouding reality.

“Now, Livestock, if you move the doors of the cupboards will rattle. I suppose you understand what happens if you do that.” He moved his hands to your waist and moved his fingers lightly across your skin. You tensed, then squirmed.

“ _What did I just tell you?”_ Ruki hissed, reaching for your throat and grabbing it roughly. “ _I don’t_ care  _how much you can’t take it_ you’ll stay. Still.” His fingers constricted for a moment, then he let go. You held your head still and he smirked knowingly at you.

“Good girl,” he purred his blue eyes exploring your winded form as you breathed deeply in lust and pained tears dripped down your red cheeks to mix with the blood which still clung to your neck.

Ruki leaned his head towards your stomach and left fluttery kisses against your skin, laughing lightly as you tensed with every drop of his lips. “Stay still,” he warned, as his fingers drifted lightly against your skin.

You choked out moans and whimpers as his cold fingers drifted along the waistline of your shorts, then let out a light shout as his over hand pressed against your clothed opening.

“You’re wet through your shorts, livestock.” Ruki commented, nosing down your stomach to your shorts and sinking his teeth into the thin fabric and ripping your shorts away.

The sight of him with your shorts gripped in his mouth and the dark, sensual look in his eyes as he stared at you made you want to cry out to him to take you now, but he was taking his time, and it was  _ruining_ you.

Ruki’s mouth moved to the lacy edges of your panties and he lapped his tongue against the wet patch, his tongue quickly drawing up and down across the gentle barrier. You tried to stay still, but he just quickened his tongue strokes until you screamed and arched your back, banging the cupboards.

“It’s no use, is it?” Ruki growled, grabbing your throat once more and shoving his fingers into your mouth as you gurgled and cried out.

He went back to licking your panties, his strokes getting more and more deliberate with every move you made. His fingers tightened around your throat as he licked you until you were jerking spastically. He thrust his fingers further into your mouth as you whimpered and moaned, then pulled his tongue away as he felt your core twitching.

You wailed in desperation as he stood up straight and looked you in your glassy eyes, his hand still tight around your neck. “You’re so needy, aren’t you, Livestock?” Ruki murmured, finally releasing your throat.

He didn’t wait for a response, nor did he want one. Ruki nipped your panties away and stroked his tongue against your entrance, a long, slow stroke. You wailed out as he did this multiple times. Inching you closer and closer to an orgasm, but never close enough.

You tugged at the bonds on your wrists. The cupboards slammed again and Ruki stopped his tongue, it rested directly on your twitching clit as you sobbed out pleas for him to let you cum. “You won’t cum until you behave.” Ruki’s voice vibrated against your core, causing you to squeak. “Understand, Livestock?”

“Y-yes.” You wailed, your tense body shaking ever so slightly. It wasn’t enough to slam the cupboards, but the more Ruki waited, the stronger the quivering became.

Ruki grabbed one of your legs and tugged it to the side, spreading you open for him. The cupboards slammed again. “That one was my fault,” He smirked slipping a slender, curved finger inside of you.

You moaned with desire as his lips drew your clit between his teeth, he nipped at it lightly as he added a second finger, pumping into you lightly.

A jerking spasm wracked your body as you came close to orgasm, but Ruki stilled again. “Ruki, p-please.” You wailed, desperation twisting your voice.

“ _No.”_ Ruki responded, his voice sharp and deadly. “If you want to release so badly, you  _will_ behave.”

“I can keep this up until you’re broken.”

Ruki started moving his fingers again, curling them more and adding a third. His tongue tousled your clit roughly as he tormented your core. You huffed in concentration as your body tensed.

“Cum, Livestock.” Ruki whispered. “If you think you can be  _still_.”

Your body responded on its own as you came onto his fingers, but the fact that you couldn’t move seemed to dampen the impact of the orgasm for you. It made your desperation return almost immediately. “Ruki, please, please I need more.” You whimpered, dazed with lust.

Ruki laughed, and grabbed your waist, lifting you slightly. He wrapped one arm around you and dropped the other to his pants. He undid his belt with a click and pulled out his length. “I’ll let you move now.” He sneered, as he rubbed himself on your dripping entrance. “Only because I want to see you writhing on my cock.”

As he spoke he thrust himself sharply into you, you shuddered and spasmed as Ruki brought you quickly to an orgasm. The dark sound of him panting and moaning in your ear as he continued to pound into you brought you over the edge multiple times.

As his breathing became a bit broken from his own strain, he slipped a hand between your legs and rubbed your clit. You screamed immediately, the heat becoming too much to bear.

You writhed on his length, just as he wanted you to. He pulled his lips back and sunk his fangs into your shoulder as he let out long, loud moans as he released inside of you.

You panted and hung limp as he pulled himself out of you, which he viewed with a sadistic smirk on his face.

“Want a taste, Livestock?” Ruki inquired, curling a finger inside you and pressing against a spot that made you thrash, then pulling his finger out and pressing it against your mouth.

You licked off the mixture of juices, and Ruki’s eyes sparkled with a renewed sense of lust. “We have a while until we’ll be interrupted.” Ruki mused, pulling his finger from between your lips and moving it down to pinch one of your nipples.

You whimpered as he used his over hand to slip two fingers into your heat and started pumping.

“ _Don’t. Move.”_


End file.
